


Service With a Smile

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, M/M, Who Even Orders Apricot Pizza Seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pizza for Mr Snart!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service With a Smile

“Len, the pizza is here!”

“ _Lisa_. I ordered it five minutes ago, I _think_ -“

“Pizza for Mr Snart!”

“ _Hah_.”

“…Huh.”

“Three pizzas. One pepperoni, One BBQ Meat Lovers with extra BBQ sauce, one Apricot Chicken holding the red onions…”

“Yep. That’s all of them! Len, Mick, me… The other two are boring, I like to think that I have _taste_.”

“I paid online, didn’t I?”

“Yup! I hope-“

“You sure you don’t want extra payment, or anything? Like dinner, a movie, a blowjob afterwards…?”

“Lisa, I’m right _here_.”

“- Uh – You enjoy your meals, thanks for the custom, have a good night!”

“… _Len_!”

“You’re the one that scared him off, sis. And who the hell orders an apricot pizza anyway?”


End file.
